


Pepsi and Pizza

by Capucine



Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College, Committed Relationship, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Maybe - Freeform, OTP Feels, Silly, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6321913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merida works long, late hours at the gas station. Anna knows how to make it bearable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pepsi and Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno.
> 
> Based on this prompt:
> 
> http://auprompts-love.tumblr.com/post/118235164123/sammytheboyking-the-moment-i-knew-i-was

Merida made for one testy gas station attendant.

This was something that Anna knew even before she’d seen her at her job, the dead of the night shift, not unlike Anna’s first job. The couple of years between them meant that Merida was still finishing up college, and Anna was working a fledgling job as a sort of assistant teacher. Yeah, her degree was in something that should have promised a higher, better paid position, but for now, Anna’s bachelor degree was enough to keep them housed, fed, and snug.

But, of course, for Merida to finish _her_ degree, it would take a lot more than Anna made. More than most zoologists made, actually, or most people in general.

Her specialty focused in on breeding domestic animals—a strain of thremmatology. Merida’s focused on birds—she was an ornithologist in training. 

Anna supposed she was technically qualified to teach high schoolers biology—well, assistant teach. She certainly could get them interested with pure enthusiasm for the topic.

But, that all brought her back to the point—Merida had to work the night shift at a gas station. 

And Anna was going to make that not totally sucky and terrible.

She showed up around two in the morning, a Friday evening. In hand, she had a grocery bag with a personal pizza and a 2 liter of Pepsi. 

Merida had that look on her face like if one more person joked that something was free cause it wouldn’t scan, or tried to steal alcohol, or came in drunkenly asking her to marry them, she was going to punch them. Probably not in the face, either.

That would be too kind.

“Hey baby girl with the curly hair!” Anna sang out, pushing open the glass door, grinning.

Seeing Merida’s eyes regain light on seeing her, spark of recognition and then of affection, was priceless. As tired as she was from her work during the day, Anna couldn’t hide the happy, tickling feeling in her chest as Merida said, “Hey babe with the braids.”

Anna dropped the bag on the counter, grinning madly. “Do you know what I did? Do you know?” She opened the bag dramatically, singing, “I brought you food! And more importantly, _caffeine!_ ”

Merida’s mouth quirked into a smile at seeing the pizza and Pepsi, and full on grin as she looked at Anna. “You’re the best, Anna Banana.”

She pronounced ‘Banana’ in a way to make it match with the pronunciation of Anna’s name, and Anna grinned at that. “Thanks, Merida Pineapple.”

Merida snorted, saying, “You think you’re so clever.”

“That’s because I am,” Anna sang back, leaning in to bump noses.

Merida allowed it, and then pressed a butterfly quick kiss to the tip of Anna’s nose. “I love you.”

“Me too,” Anna said.

She knew what was coming.

“That’s very full of yourself, Anna. Self esteem is one thing, you know, but that’s just plain rude.” Merida’s eyes were twinkling, obviously trying not to grin.

“I love you too, language tyrant,” Anna replied, leaning in and kissing her on the mouth. Merida’s lips were perpetually chapped, but they felt soft to Anna, perfect and intoxicating. Like pillows that somehow made you really happy. Like they had some magic charge to them that made your heart beat faster and your chest fill with warm sparkles.

Merida kissed her back, hands gripping the tops of her braids, and frankly, they made out.

Until Merida’s nametag caught on Anna’s sweater, and they separated.

Merida grinned at her girlfriend, and said, “Hey, you go get enough sleep for both of us. I’ll want my share when I get back.”

“Okay, I’ll keep the receipt so you can exchange for sleep in your size,” Anna said, winking—and then giggling like a schoolgirl. Because that was how Anna treated their relationship even as they approached their second anniversary.

Though two years wasn’t terribly long for some relationships, it felt long to Anna. And not in the bad way. Like they’d been together forever and she couldn’t imagine Merida not being in her life now.

“You do that. Cashiers hate returns without receipts.” Merida winked back, apparently still finding it amusing the way Anna giggled like that.

Anna headed home, glad to know Merida was fed and cheered a bit. Tomorrow held more classes for her girlfriend, and she wanted to ease the burden any way she could.

As Merida had done for her.

She slept soundly that night, good dreams in her head. 

She still felt the warm body that eased into bed about six am, and got a whiff of Merida’s curly hair, a plain men’s shampoo a scent of home and love by now.

She snuggled around her girlfriend, and they both slept.

At least for now.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was decent. :P I had to change the number of total written words cause it was unlucky as fuck and I had this partially done already? 
> 
> (I'm not superstitious go away)


End file.
